A Handful of Color
by Jade Katherina Snape
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a twin sister. Her name is Ebony. She's special. They hate each other. Now they are going to Hogwarts. Oh dear. Prepare for pranks, rivalry, and a whole handful of color. FW/OC and maybe Drarry later. Note: STORY IS ON HOLD! I'm focusing on my other fics right now! Sorry! Be back in a while!
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Malfoy had a headache. She has had many headaches over the years, and all due to one cause; her daughter. Ebony Malfoy had been giving her mother headaches for years, ever since she started to show her 'magic'.

-Flashback to the last eleven years-

* * *

"It's twins! A boy and a girl, Mrs. Malfoy!" Narcissa sighed, her job was done. An heir for Lucius and a little girl she could pamper and marry off to a powerful pureblood wizard. She was happy. The medi-witch gave her her son and daughter, both had white blond hair and gray blue eyes like her and Lucius. "My beautiful children," she sighed. "Names?" inquired the medi-witch. Her son opened his eyes, already fierce. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy," then her daughter opened her eyes: playful, "and Ebony Bellatrix Malfoy." The medi-witch left to do the papers, and Narcissa was alone with her children, Lucius was gone on business, obviously. She was happy, for now.

Lucius had returned and was content with having a boy and a girl. Draco was quiet and well behaved, while on the other hand, Ebony was not. Ebony was very antagonistic to Draco, and while not fussy, she was sneaky, well as sneaky as she could be at that age. Both children started to talk. Draco's vocabulary extending to basic things a two year old could say. He was able to speak in polite sentences, and often impressed guests with his manners. Ebony had the same vocabulary. She could say everything that Draco could, but insisted on calling him Draconis, his given name, just because he didn't like it. She had learned to walk, and subsequently run, about a week and a half before Draco, she was also the physically stronger of the twins. Her parents never knew how though, she was the smaller of the two, but everything she did physically was better than Draco. When they were a year and a few months old, they showed their first signs of magic. He and Ebony were fighting, as always, and Ebony was obviously winning. She had Draco pinned on the ground beneath her tiny body as she was sitting on his back. Narcissa and Lucius had just walked into the family room after hearing the brawl start, when they saw a flash of light from Draco and Ebony went flying across the room. Draco sat up in awe at what he had just done, his parents were thrilled at his first display of magic. Ebony was just getting up from across the room, and stared at Draco. Her face saying 'This is war'. The elder Malfoys then turned their attention to her as she was rubbing her head with her little hand, glaring at Draco. Suddenly, her eyes started changing from their steely gray to an angry red and her hair to match. Narcissa gasped, Lucius stared, and poor little Draco screamed and ran to his father. Little Ebony was confused, what had she done that made her family react this way? She looked behind her, nothing, but when she turned her head, she saw a flicker of her bright red hair. She grabbed a piece of her hair and gasped, then her hair turned back to its original blond and eyes to their gray. She wondered if she could change her hair to other colors too, so she tried blue. And so it was. "Cool!" she yelled and ran up to her room to look in her mirror. The rest of the family was stunned. Lucius put Draco down, congratulating him on his first magic before telling him to go to his room and practice with it. Narcissa then followed Lucius into their parlor to discuss what just happened with their children.

"It is excellent that Draco showed his first bit of magic, isn't it?" Narcissa started off slowly. "Yes" Lucius replied in a cold voice, "but our daughter has also showed signs of being a metamorphagus. That is not excellent." They knew of Narcissa's neice, Nymphadora, and her metamorphagus abilities. Nymphadora was a free spirit, with her hair changing with the mood. Metamorphaguses' were often bad at hiding emotions and had a lower magical ability than normal witches and wizards. These were not traits of a Malfoy. "We'll see," Narcissa began cautiously, "maybe it was a fluke and it was simple color-changing magic." "Highly doubtful", Lucius replied in a monotone voice, "We will have to discourage this behavior and engage her other magical abilities."

* * *

Over the years, the Malfoys had tried to discourage Ebony's metamorphagus' abilities and encourage her other magic. Unfortunately for them, this only caused her to be more rebellious. They would not have the wizarding world know that the Malfoys' prestigious daughter was a metamorphagus; they tried everything from threats to (attempted) love. None of it worked. Ebony constantly changed her appearance, just because she could, and always was at it with Draco. They could never get along; Draco calling her a 'freak' and using his magic on her and Ebony just pinning him to the ground. When Draco and Ebony turned seven, their parents gave them generic practice wands. This was a glimmer of hope in Ebony's case, as she had shown no other magic other than her abilities. Draco was instantly masterful of his wand and the few spells he could do with it. Ebony's wand, on the other hand, seemed like a dud. It didn't give off any sparks when she touched it and she couldn't do any magic with it. The wand worked fine when Draco tried it, but with Ebony, nothing. This was the worst sign for the Malfoys. Having a daughter that was as good as a squib! The very thought of it was horrifying! The elder Malfoys decided then and there that their attentions would be better suited on young Draco that trying to help the lost cause of their daughter. They showered Draco in affection (well, as much as a Malfoy can), and approached Ebony with a cold politeness. But Ebony wasn't having any of it. She continued to be a thorn in the side of the perfect Malfoy family, quarreling with Draco and constantly changing.

Soon it was the twins' eleventh birthday, and Narcissa was waiting in anticipation. Lucius and she had a talk the prior evening about the fact that their daughter might not get a Hogwarts letter. Ebony showed no magical ability at all, besides her metamorphagus abilities, while Draco could control magic very well at this age. Why just that morning, they had to break up a fight between the twins started with some well placed syrup on Ebony's part and ending up with her perched on the wardrobe in the hall after Draco swore he had nothing to do with the animated suit of armor pacing beneath it. Then, there was a shout from the foyer and an owl screech. Narcissa came down the stairs to see Draco grabbing a letter from and owl that had perched on the sofa. Ebony was on the sofa next to the owl, petting it and observing it closely, before she sprouted a beak and her hair turned into feathers, identical to the owl's feathers. Narcissa sighed; that was one of Ebony's favorite hobbies at that time. She had recently discovered that she could grow fur and feathers in place of her hair. The other Malfoys were completely ecstatic sarcasm about this new development in her powers. She couldn't hold the transformation long though, only for a few seconds, much to Narcissa's slight comfort.

Draco slowly pulled the letter from the owl's leg as Ebony shifted back into her normal state. He had so eagerly ripped open his Hogwarts letter, he didn't notice when an identical letter that had been attached to it fell to the ground. Ebony slowly made her way around the couch as Draco was reading his letter aloud to the family. She slowly bent down and picked up the letter that was addressed to her, with a Hogwarts' seal on the back. As she opened it, her mouth dropped open. She had been accepted to Hogwarts! She read on further, her letter was exactly the same as Draco's. So what if she hadn't shown any magic yet! She was going to Hogwarts, it must be in there somewhere! As she was taunting Draco over the fact that she got in too, their parents exchanged looks of worry. Should they allow her to go? Did Dumbledore not know she didn't show any magical power?

* * *

After long hours of arguing with Ebony, the elder Malfoys decided to let her go to Hogwarts. So, on August 30, the Malfoy family went to Diagon Alley. Ebony was under strict rules to not change while they were out in public. She didn't always follow this though, sometimes she just couldn't help it, other times she could though. They went to Ollivander's first, to get Draco and Ebony a proper wand, even though they all knew Ebony's wand wouldn't work for her. Draco found his wand quickly and was very excited at the prospect of hexing his sister when they got home. Finding a wand that would be suitable for Ebony proved extremely difficult. After about twenty different wands, Ollivander went far into the back of the store and pulled out a very odd looking wand. It was translucent, almost, but more closely resembled fogged crystal. "This is made of crystal, not wood," Ollivander explained, "It is unlike any other wand. It has no magical conducting core. This is the only thing that might work." Ebony picked up the wand out of its box and waved it. Nothing happened, but then, very faintly, a small light appeared at the end of the wand, then vanished after a second. "We'll take it." Lucius said quickly. This might be the only hope for her magic, she's got some, way deep in there. The family made their way to Madam Matkin's for robe fittings just to spot Hagrid waiting outside. The rest of the family expressed disgust at the half-giant while Ebony just wondered if she could make her hair look like that. The Malfoys usually left Ebony to fend for herself on shopping trips like this one, mostly because if they tried to keep her and Draco together, especially with Draco's new wand, it would just result in fighting. This suited Ebony just fine. While she was browsing though some very colorful robes, Draco started talking to a dark haired boy about their age. Ebony grabbed a robe and headed for the changing room, just to hear the end of Draco's conversation. Draco was being a bit snob, as usual, to the shy boy. As Draco wandered off with a 'see you at Hogwarts', Ebony approached the dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry if my brother was being a snob before" Ebony apologized to the boy, "I'm Ebony. What's your name?" Before the boy could reply, a her father's sharp voice ran through the store "Ebony!".

"Sorry, I've got to go. But I'll see you at Hogwarts!" And she left without hearing a single word from the boy. She gave the boy one last glance and the boy saw her father give her a small smack with his hand, reprimanding her for keeping them waiting. The boy sympathized with her; the dynamic of their family, from his small glimpse of it, seemed sort of like his relation with his family.

Later, the boy asked Hagrid if he had heard of an Ebony coming to Hogwarts. "I don' know much, but she's a special one I been hearin'. An' I don' know 'bout her fam'ly ei'r. Rumored te had werk'd wit' You-Know-Who. But I don' know nuthin' else 'bout the girl." The boy let the conversation drop. He didn't know whether to trust Ebony or not. Draco seemed like a brat, but since Ebony agreed with him on that, maybe she was different.

* * *

-End Flashback-

And that is what got Narcissa Malfoy all of her horrific head aches over the years. But this one was mostly out of worry for what would happen today. By the end of the night, Draco and Ebony would be sorted into their houses and have started their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This terrified Narcissa. Draco, she had no doubts that he would be as perfect student as he was a child. Ebony, on the other hand, was what worried her. Sure, Ebony was fairly well behaved in public, rarely turing her multitude of colors like she did at home. Hogwarts would be different though, and all the Malfoys knew it.

* * *

Hello all! Please review! I'm going to be a bit slow on the updates, but I am almost finished with the second chapter! Also check out my other story about Sirius and his twin sister, The Messers and Miss! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slower update, Turkey is to blame. Thank you all for reading and especially to my first reviewer Colour Me Astonished! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor have I ever been her in any past lives.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends, Candy, and Rainbows

The Malfoys apparated to platform 9 3/4 and Ebony immediately fell to the ground.

"Stop with the theatrics you over-dramatic brat!" Lucius hissed to her as he pulled her up. Ebony pretended it wasn't her fault, but really she had excellent balance and agility, she just loved annoying her family. Lucius dragged Ebony aside from Draco and Narcissa. "Remember what I told you brat, no color-changing funny business and above all, tell no one of your lack of magic. If you do anything to tarnish our family's name, you will be out of that school. Got it?"

Ebony nodded. She didn't intend on keeping any of those promises, but she would be safe as long as she didn't get caught. She was snapped back from her plotting by a sharp smack on her head by her father. The roots of her hair had been turning green, like it always did when she was feeling sneaky. The Malfoys gave each other cold goodbyes, Narcissa told Draco to write and that they'd see him at Christmas. The elder Malfoys said nothing more than a goodbye to Ebony. They knew she wouldn't write, and it was up to her to come home for Christmas or not.

"Sit together on the train!" called Narcissa as Draco and Ebony went to load their trunks. Deep down, Narcissa thought school would be different, in a good way, for her children's relationship.

"Ouch! You set your trunk on my foot!" Draco hissed at his sister.

"Sor-ry" Ebony replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oops" Draco said as he swung the trunk up to the wizard loading the trunks, hitting Ebony in the shoulder as he did so. He only received a glare back as they were still in sight of their parents. "We're going to find Vince, Greg, and Pansy and sit with them." Draco stated.

O dear, Ebony thought, not those two pea brains and that self-centered floozy. Draco was friends with all of them, mostly because Narcissa and Lucius said so. Ebony despised them all because, without her parents' knowledge, Draco had told them about Ebony not having any magic. They all taunted her for it. "Of course my dear brother! Let's go convene with our comrades!" Ebony replied, once again displaying her mastery of the language of sarcasm.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his sister aboard the train. They quickly found Draco's friends and sat in the compartment; Ebony sat the closest to the door. Draco and his friends took up an animated conversation and just as the train pulled away, waved to his parents. As soon as the train pulled out of sight of the station, Ebony stood up. "Well I'm bored!" she exclaimed loudly, disrupting the conversation of the group who had been up until now, ignoring her. When she was met with unwelcome stares, she announced,"I'm leaving" and left.

'Those brats' Ebony thought to herself as she set out to find friends. She was so excited she would finally be going to Hogwarts and choose her own friends. Her family never liked her, and she didn't like them very much either...

Her thoughts were interrupted by eager whispering around the corner of the hallway. "What do you suppose we do?" one asked the other.

"I don't know" the other replied, "How about a dungbomb to the Slytherin table?"

Ebony listened in closer, these were definitely her kind of people. "Too predictable. How about we bewitch the owls to poop on them?" the first one suggested. Ebony decided it was her chance to make a move. "If you're having trouble coming up with trouble, I can help" she said stepping around the corner with a smile, "I'm Ebony, I won't tell anyone what I heard as long as I can help." She saw the whisperers were twins, both boys about a year older and with bright red hair. The twins exchanged a glance.

"Well, she's already heard us"

"Suppose she could help"

"What makes you think you can work with us?" they fired back and forth.

"You're asking me for my qualifications? You are looking at the girl who single-handedly, without magic, managed to cover her bratty twin brother's bedroom in syrup", she stated proudly.

"I think she's got"

"a good enough start."

"Well, ok,"

"you're in"

"I'm Forge Wealsey and"

"I'm Gred Weasley."

"Nice to meet you!" They said in unison.

"Nice to meet you too, Fred and George." Ebony replied.

"Wha?"

"How'd you figure us out?"

"Easy, read a book." Ebony said as if she was stating the obvious, "I've read almost all there is to know about twins, including mischief-making habits."

"Neat, although", Fred replied.

"we don't read", George added.

"books very much.", Fred said again, blushing.

"Interesting" Ebony said studying them, "the way you talk. How can you just know what each other is thinking?"

"I dunno, maybe"

"some kind of"

"mind connection. Maybe it's a"

"special power. We could"

"take over"

"the world!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Impressive" Ebony remarked. "So, we were plotting?"

The twins got a sneaky look on their face. "Oh yes" George said "Now, if we... Wait! Woah! Ebony, your hair!"

Ebony grabbed her hair and brought it to her face. Sure enough, it was the emerald green it always turned when she was being sneaky. "Oh, right, that." she started "I'm a metamorphagus." She smiled proudly.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hey! Let's find a compartment and plot some more while you show us all the cool colors you can turn!" George offered.

* * *

As they set off to find a compartment, they soon realized there weren't any left. "Here" George said as they neared another compartment. "I guess we're going to have to sit with Ron."

"He's our little brother, a first year, like you, right? I don't remember seeing you around before", Fred explained.

"Yes, I am a first year and if he's anything like you guys, I'm sure I'll like him just as much." Ebony assured them.

They came to the compartment and found another red haired boy that looked like Fred and George, but a bit smaller and had some dirt on his nose. There was also the dark haired boy Ebony had seen in Diagon Alley with him. There was also something that no warm blooded child could resist sitting right between them- a huge pile of candy.

"Hey Ron! All the compartments are full, so it looks like were stuck with you." said George said as he plopped in the seat across form the boys.

"I'm Ebony by the way", Ebony said, waving at Ron and the dark haired boy.

"Just to let you know, this has nothing to do with the obnoxiously large pile of candy between you, but since its here and we're here..." Fred smiled eagerly as he grabbed some candy and sat next to Ebony.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "At least ask Harry if you can have some, he bought it!"

"Of course they can have some, Ron," said the dark haired boy. "You must be Fred and George," he addressed the twins, "Ron told me about you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Woah! Is it all true, about...?" George asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Wait," Ebony said. "I'm sitting in a compartment with Harry Potter and three of the Weasley boys?"

"Umm.. yeah?", Ron replied.

Ebony laughed, "My parents are going to have a fit, and we're not even at Hogwarts yet!" The boys looked at her as if she was crazy. She noticed their reactions, "Oh I have nothing against you. It's just that you are the last people my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, would want me hanging around. I couldn't care less about them, I like you guys!"

"You're a Malfoy?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"And here I thought you were alright!" George exclaimed.

"Hey! I am nothing like them!" Ebony pleaded.

"What's wrong with the Malfoys?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Their filthy rich snobs who are practically Death Eaters, and can do whatever the heck they want because of that." Ron answered with a sneer on his face.

"Please!" Ebony begged "They don't want anything to do with me, and I'm here just to cause them grief. I'm not like them, I promise! Can we please be friends?"

"I don't see anything wrong with you. You were nice to me in Diagon Alley. I'll be your friend." Harry said.

"Yeah me too. I'm sorry I was a bit quick to judge. Don't be mad." pleaded Fred.

"I'm sorry mate," replied Ron. "It's just your father is awful mean to our dad at work and always being mean to our family... But you seem different."

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'd like to be you're friend too." George added.

"Oh thank you!" Ebony cried and pulled them all into a big hug. "I've never had friends before, not even my family likes me.."

"But that's okay" Harry said

Fred cut him off, "Because you have us"

"I hereby make you an honorary member of the Weasley family!" George exclaimed faking knighting her. Ebony beamed as she turned her hair red to match the Weasleys.

"Woah!" exclaimed Harry as Ron responded with a 'wicked'.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't told you guys yet, I'm a metamorphagus!" Ebony stated as her hair turned rainbow and eyes to match.

A small gasp came from the compartment door. The occupants turned to see a girl with extremely bushy brown hair and a stunned expression staring straight at Ebony's head. The girl shook her head to gain composure. "Sorry for staring, but I've never seen a metamorphagus before! I'm Hermione Granger by the way." she said.

Ebony stood up to introduce the group, "I'm Ebony Malfoy, and these are Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, and that is"

"Harry Potter!" Hermione gasped again. "I've read all about you! You're so... legendary!" she finished with a blush. "Wait what was I here for again? Right!" she said to herself. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Nope"

"Can't say we have"

"Sorry"

"Oh well" Hermione replied. "You all best get changed, we're almost there", she said as she turned and left. "Oh and, Ron is it? You've got some dirt on your nose."

Ron gave her an annoyed look and started to rub his nose in a futile attempt to get it off. Everyone else just laughed as the Hogwarts Express glided along the tracks toward the most magical of destinations.

* * *

Thanks for reading please recommend and review! Also check out my other story The Messers and Miss if you haven't already (for those who have, an update is on its way).


End file.
